The following U.S. Patent is hereby incorporated in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,362 discloses an exercise treadmill provided with a frame that includes molded plastic pulleys, an integral gear belt sprocket, an endless belt extending around the pulleys, and a motor operatively connected to the rear pulley to drive the belt. The pulleys are molded out of plastic and have a diameter of approximately nine inches. A mold and method for producing large diameter treadmill pulleys having an integrally molded sprocket are also disclosed. A deck underneath the running surface of the belt is supported by resilient members. A positive lateral belt tracking mechanism is used to correct the lateral position of the belt. A belt position sensor mechanism is used in combination with a front pulley pivoting mechanism to maintain the belt in the desired lateral position on the pulleys. The exercise treadmill also includes a lift mechanism with an internally threaded sleeve engaged to vertically aligned nonrotating screws. A user display of foot impact force on the belt is also provided.